Pistolero blanco
by Fenryr
Summary: Otro oneshot. Esta vez usando una de las dos nuevas clases: Gunslinger. Lean y dejen review.


Fenryr: bueno, este es un fic del RO. Mi segundo que publico. Ojala les agrade.

Nota: _lo señalado en este estilo son pensamientos del proragonista. _

* * *

Desenfunda ambas pistolas de color rojo y suelta seis ráfagas. Tres de cada lado. Y el árbol poseído cae con un estruendo, soltando varios objetos. El pistolero se acerca y los inspecciona. Ninguno sirve. Suspira y mira a su alrededor. 

Está en medio de Nifelheim, la ciudad a donde van todos los muertos. Pero él está vivo. Sus pulmones se inflan difícilmente del podrido aire y su corazón bombea la sangre a cada parte del cuerpo. Es una osadía un tanto difícil, pero divertida.

La ciudad de Nifelheim es famosa por leyendas. Muchos dicen que ahí habitan criaturas, humanos, espíritus y demás cosas espirituales. Todos los edificios están en ruinas aunque en pie. Lo más notorio es que hay criaturas malvadas dentro de una ciudad, cosa que no pasa en el resto de las ciudades del reino. Y siempre se encontrará a algún pobre aventurero que no haya su camino de vuelta. Como él.

Estatura media y piel igual que la leche, cabello grisáceo con el apartado hacia un lado, pero sin peinar, casi blanco. Una chaqueta pálida, larga, hasta llegar a poco más de la cintura y con el cierre abierto. Un cinturón del mismo color sostiene sus pantalones color nieve. Y al final unos zapatos del mismo tono que el resto. Lo único que contrasta su atuendo, además de sus ojos gris oscuro, son las pistolas, las cuales son carmín. Pero no parece importarle.

Suelta un largo suspiro y comienza a caminar, mirando alrededor. Guarda sus armas en una funda a lado de cada pierna. Cierra su chaqueta y se abraza a si mismo, temblando un poquito. Es una ciudad muerta y bastante helada.

_Brr…_

Y de entre todos los espíritus vagabundos y murciélagos, encuentra una luz intensa. Un farol, el cual invita a acogerse cerca. Está en medio de una pequeña placita, que quizá fue un lugar de entretenimiento y espectáculos.

Los haces de luz se pierden en la dulce neblina, creando un pequeño y lúgubre ambiente. El muchacho se sienta y apoya su espalda en la base del farol. Respira lentamente, inspeccionando más de sus alrededores. Tal como dicen las leyendas… las almas viajan sin rumbo fijo. Y es sólo hasta unos minutos después que nota otra presencia. Una chiquilla de no más de diez años. Está envuelta en un abrigo grueso y trae guantes y orejeras de invierno. La pobre está temblando.

-Señor¿me puede ayudar?-

El pistolero guarda silencio, pero después asiente.

-Es que perdí a mi amigo… los dos veníamos de excursión, y encontré una muñeca. La agarré y resultó ser un fantasma. Grité y corrí y corrí asustadísima. Y terminé aquí.

-Y quieres que lo encuentre¿no?

-Por favor… él está en el primer campo…

-Lo haré.

-¿De veras¡Muchas gracias!

-No me agradezcas hasta que lo encuentre.

Él sonríe y pasa su mano por la cabecita de ella, reconfortándola. Ella cierra sus ojos, agradecida por ese gesto. Necesitaba algo de seguridad.

Y el llamado señor se levanta, se sacude las ropas y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad.

_Bien, dijo que el primer campo… que bueno que traigo balas de sobra._

De la nada un fuerte viento azota el lugar, casi tumbándolo. Se mantiene en pie, sorprendido. ¿Qué es eso? Es… ¡El Señor de la Muerte! Su corazón se acelera bastante y comienza a sudar frío, asustado. Él no sabía que esa clase de monstruo rondaba por tales lugares. Aunque aún no le ha visto, no está tan lejos. El pistolero lo está viendo por la espalda. Es una figura aterradora y escalofriante: caballo de dos metros cubierto en armadura de donde sólo salen las cuatro patas que se pierden en tenues tonalidades transparentes. El jinete está más protegido que el animal. Lleva un enorme escudo en forma de cruz, gruesa, en la mano izquierda. La mano derecha sostiene una larga lanza, plateada y puntiaguda. De la criatura salen pequeños fantasmas que bailan a su alrededor, haciéndolo ver más espantoso.

_Maldición… aunque traigo balas de plata no servirá de mucho. _

Entonces el gigantesco monstruo voltea, buscando algo. Y aspira fuerte, buscando un olor.

_¡Pero si está muerto¡Cómo me puede olfatear!_

El personaje se esconde detrás de un árbol, más tembloroso. Su pecho se infla y desinfla más rápido. El miedo le corroe todo el cuerpo, haciendo difícil que piense. Traza planes pero todos son interrumpidos por el sonar de los cascos del caballo. Se acerca poco a poco.

_¡Piensa, piensa!_

El sudor frío cae al suelo, a lado de una raíz del grueso árbol que lo tapa. El miedo es tal que su respiración se detiene por varios segundos hasta que el cuerpo logra hacer que respire de nuevo. Suelta un pequeño quejido… no quiere morir. Y de la nada… recuerda lo que le dijo a la niña.

_Lo haré…_

Maldice en voz baja por ser tan buena persona y se pone de pie. Se endereza y saca las dos pistolas. Carga sus balas de plata y se asoma por un lado… pero no está. El terrible jinete no está.

_¿Qué dem-?_

Pero su pensamiento es interrumpido. Recibe una estocada por un lado, entre su torso y brazo, clavándolo al árbol por la chaqueta. Intenta enseguida sacarse, pero está atorado; entonces jala su cuerpo con fuerza y rompe la chaqueta, saliendo sólo para evitar una segunda estocada. Rueda hacia delante y se pone de rodillas, con ambas pistolas apuntándole al rostro vacío. El enemigo parece soltar un bufido…

Y comienzan a oírse estruendos: disparos, el choque que de las balas y los pisotones del caballo.

El pistolero corre de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques del monstruo. Su respiración se sigue acelerando, presa del miedo y de la excitación. Está peleando por su vida. Y por un segundo todo parece detenerse. Su cabello ondea con la velocidad que lleva y la rasgada chaqueta se sacude violentamente. El Señor de la Muerte está inmóvil también, como esperando.

Entonces, tira sus pistolas al suelo y el aventurero de su chaqueta saca una escopeta con la mano derecha, de dos barriles, oscura. La llamada Rosa Negra. Pero esta es una modificada… se le agregó un aditamento para que fuera más efectiva contra las criaturas de la oscuridad. Y los disparos vuelven a estallar, esta vez más sonoros.

El Señor de la Muerte es herido y se tambalea, sorprendido. Pocos han logrado hacerle daño. Así que mueve su caballo para embestirle de lleno, como si fuera una de las antiguas justas. El muchacho rueda hacia el lado izquierdo, sólo para ponerse en la rodilla derecha y seguir disparando. La batalla dura unos minutos más, cansando al pistolero.

Su cuerpo reclama descanso y lo hace entumiéndose. El pistolero no puede hacer más, exhausto. Y las balas ya comienzan a escasear. No le quedan más de diez veces ciento.

Suelta un bufido, molesto. ¿Batalló tanto sólo para caer?

Apunta con la escopeta justo a la frente del monstruo. Sus manos tiemblan, cansadas también. Coloca su dedo índice en el gatillo despacio… comienza a jalarlo hacia si… y el martillo golpea el cartucho. El casquillo sale a un lado y la bala gira en dirección apuntada. Pasa menos de medio segundo y la bala se abre, soltando los perdigones de plata. Estos se estallan contra todo el casco del emisario de la muerte. Y cae de su caballo, al suelo. Y ambos desaparecen como fantasmas, con el viento.

Cae también el pistolero, exhausto. Da la cara contra el pasto.

_Pude…_

Y suspira.

_Hora de buscar al chico._

Se levanta de a poco, guardando la escopeta en su espalda. Camina unos pasos, se agacha y guarda también las pistolas, estas en la funda de cada una. Después camina más, mirando a su alrededor, buscando al compañero perdido de la niña. Inspecciona cada cosa con vida. Desde los árboles secos hasta los espíritus andantes. Ninguno parece un niño perdido.

_¿Dónde estará…?_

Y escucha el temblar de unos dientes. Se voltea y encuentra al pequeño. Es de la misma estatura que la niña y también está abrigado. Está llorando en voz bajita.

-¿Te perdiste?- pregunta el muchacho. La criaturita asiente.

-Vienes con una niña¿no?- vuelve a preguntar. Al pequeño se le iluminan los ojos.

-Ven, te llevaré con ella.- y enseguida el niño se le aferra con un abrazo. El pistolero suelta una pequeña risa. Lo toma de la mano y caminan de vuelta.

En pocos minutos regresan a la ciudad. Los espíritus parecen haberse calmado… pero el chico no baja la guardia. Sabe que en cualquier momento algo puede pasar. Y es que eso debe ser un pistolero: mejor que un cazador.

-¡Ahí está!- exclama el pequeño y sale corriendo hacia el farol. La niña corre también hacia él. Se abrazan y ruedan por el piso, riendo de felicidad. El muchacho sólo suspira, sonriente. Se sienta a un lado del farol y los observa platicar de forma animada, relatando lo que les pasó. Y de la nada, la pequeña voltea. Corre hacia el salvador y le da un libro de pasta dura, vieja. El rostro de un demonio está grabado en la portada.

-¿Y esto es…?-

-¡Un libro que encontré por aquí! No sé si sea útil, pero te lo doy como agradecimiento.

-Gracias.- sonríe el pistolero. Y este se levanta. Suspira una vez más y mira a su alrededor.

-Bueno, creo que mejor los dejo en paz. Si alguna vez necesitan algo… búsquenme aquí.

Y sin decir más, el viento se lo lleva como al Caballero de la Muerte, dejando a los dos pequeños muy asombrados. Entonces comprenden que porqué era tan blanco. Era un alma vagabunda que buscaba la paz. Un fantasma.

* * *

Fenryr¿se la esperaban…? Creo que no. Bueno… ¡por favor dejen Review! 


End file.
